plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 5
Two |Zombie = |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 4 |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 6 }} Waves 5 5 4 |note1 = |zombie2 = 3 1 1 |note2 = |zombie3 = 5 4 4 |note3 = Punk plays |zombie4 = 4 3 3 3 1 1 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 5 5 3 3 2 1 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 5 4 3 3 1 1 |note6 = |zombie7 = 5 5 3 3 2 1 |note7 = |zombie8 = 5 4 3 3 2 1 1 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = 5 4 3 3 2 1 |note9 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 5 5 5 3 3 2 2 1 |note10 = |zombie11 = 5 4 4 3 3 1 1 1 |note11 = |zombie12 = 5 5 5 4 4 3 3 3 2 2 1 1 1 |note12 = Final wave}} Difficulty *The endangered plants, especially Phat Beets, are close enough on the lawn to be easily eaten by the zombies if the player does not pay enough attention. *Due to mechanic that when the health total of zombies is from 40 to 60% left, the next wave will come, it can be hard to stall the zombies at the first wave. *Punk zombies are useful for kicking the plants back while you do damage to them with weaker but cheaper plants (to prevent the plants from being kicked out). Strategies Strategy 1 Strategy 2 | #Plant a Wall-nut and an Infi-nut in the fifth and fourth column to stall the zombies. During the time, plant Sun-shrooms. #In the second wave, plant more defensive plants to protect Phat Beets. Plant one Peashooter as far as possible on the row having endangered Phat Beet. #When punk jam plays, plant one Phat Beet near the Punk Zombie to kill him. You can also let him mosh the endangered Wall-nuts, but do not let him mosh them more than two tiles. #Keep planting Phat Beets on the second and fourth row. Use Cherry Bomb or Stallia if needed to prevent your Phat Beets being eaten. *When the second wave comes and Punk Zombies appear in the second and fourth row, immediately shovel your defensive plants in front of them and all Peashooters to have free tiles for endangered plants. If you think you cannot be fast enough, use Stallia and try not to let Punk Zombies mosh the plants. }} Strategy 3 | #This strategy is simple: Plant as many Sunflower and Sun-shroom as you can and use Magnifying Grass to defeat zombies quickly. #Plant 2 more Phat Beet on the 2nd row and the 4th row to make sure that you don't spent too much sun on low-health zombie. #Pay attention to the endangered Phat Beets. If things get rough, use Cherry Bomb as a last resort and Stunion to delay them. }} Strategy 4 | This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. It also does not require plants obtained in levels after Day 5 (such as Thyme Warp and Garlic). At the beginning, plant Sun-shrooms in all tiles of the first and second column except for the second and fourth lanes, and an extra one in the center lane, third column. As this is being done, plant a Tall-nut in front of the endangered Phat Beet that is being approached by the first few zombies, and a Wall-nut DIRECTLY BEHIND the endangered Wall-nut, not in front. Use Stallia on the zombies themselves to delay them. Protect the other endangered plants in the same manner, save for using a Stallia on the Conehead Zombie walking between the Phat Beets to ensure he is killed. When the first Punk Zombies come and begin kicking the endangered Wall-nuts, the Wall-nuts behind them will allow the pair to "hopscotch" over each other to safety at the back at the lawn. When the endangered Wall-nut lands in the third column, plant a Magnet-shroom immediately in the tile above it to kill the Punk Zombies; if done correctly, this will secure the endangered Wall-nut behind another one several columns away from the action, secure the Sun-shrooms behind them, and leave attacking zombies vulnerable to Phat Beets. Do the same for the other Wall-nut pair, and secure the tile in between the Phat Beets with any -Nut handy. With the Wall-nuts safe, as soon as possible, plant Snapdragons behind the Phat Beets, a third Snapdragon between them, and Magnet-shrooms behind them. Afterward, plant Spikerocks on all tiles ahead of the Phat Beets' defense. Constantly use Stallias on the zombies to slow down the horde. Use surplus sun to spam the front end of the lawn with more Magnet-shrooms and Spikerock. This will make it extremely difficult for Punk Zombies to kick even the Phat Beets' protection away. If they succeed, there will be spaces available for them, and with two different -Nut plants to use, replacing them is not an issue. If you need to heal the Tall-nuts, dig them up and then replant, rather than use Wall-nut First Aid.}} Gallery NMT Day-5 EP.png|Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 5 by NMT-D5 TULO1.png|First flag by NMT-D5 TULO2.png|Second flag by ThisUserLikesOreo NMT-D5 TULO3.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo NMT-D5 TULO4.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo Night5.png|Final wave by Nmt5.png|By NMTDay5Done.png|By NMT - Day 5 (PG234) - 1.png|By NMT - Day 5 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 NMT - Day 5 (PG234) - 3.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 Trivia *This is the first Save Our Seeds level (aside from a Piñata Party) to have more than one type of endangered plants. *Losing this level will cause an advertisement to pop up that is titled "Penny's Helpful Hints!". It then goes on to say, "Use defensive plants to protect your Phat Beets". The ad is accompanied by pictures of a Chard Guard and a Stallia as examples. *Before the 4.1.1 update, the columnar positions of the endangered Wall-nuts and Phat Beets were interchanged. The Wall-nuts were at the 6th column while the Phat Beets were at the 7th column. Walkthroughs Plants vs Zombies 2 - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 5 (Beta)- Celery Stalker and bugs Neon Mixtape Tour Day 5 Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants